Two women and one man in a Bar
by Winkey02
Summary: After the last episode the thought to this story came to my mind. Emily, Penelope and Luke in a Bar having an interesting conversation.
1. Chapter 1

**A little something. I must admit, at the end of the last episode I just thought: Why is Luke eating with Emily and not Penelope?  
**

 **So I've got the idea for this story. Hope you enjoy it, even if it is very short.**

* * *

 _Flirtation: attention without intention._ ~Max O'Rell, John Bull and His Island

* * *

Luke found himself sitting across Emily and Penelope at O´Keefe's. They went out after work for a drink or two and the three of them were the ones still here.  
Emily looked at Penelope with a question in her eyes. Penelope gave Emily a small nod and then concentrated on the drink before her.

"So Luke, Pen and I wanted to talk to you, ask you something." Emily said a serious expression on her face.  
"Uhm, yeah of course, shoot." Luke had not the slightest idea what was coming next.  
"So, we wondered. You flirt all of the time with Pen," pointing a finger to Penelope, who looked very uncomfortable. "Stop, no denying it. The whole team thinks the same. And no one of us has a problem with that, especially Pen." With this words from Emily, Penelope let out a little groan and her cheeks began to flush slightly.

"So?" Luke was very curios about where this conversation was going and couldn't help himself but gave Penelope a little smile when he looked at her and then concentrating again on Emily.  
"It would be fine if you would not flirt at the same time with another women. Me. That is not acceptable. Penelope deserves better. You can't treat her that way. Besides, you do remember I have a boyfriend, do you? We want to know" Emily gave Penelope a quick glare, "I want to know what your intentions are."  
"Whoa wait a minute there. I didn't flirt with you. I was being nice, a good colleague and a friend. Emily I like you, as a friend, nothing more. Not that you are not beautiful and incredible, but I see you as a friend. Only as a friend. No offense." Luke couldn't believe in what conversation he was in. It was like a soap opera, and a bad one at that.  
"So, the late night dinner a few days ago, the chatting and the laughing, the little flirts, that was nothing?" Emily starred at him, waiting for an answer.  
"I didn't say it was nothing, just not what you clearly were thinking. I know you had a ruff day that day and you had a lot of paper work to finish, so I just wanted to be nice. I like talking to you, you and me, we always could talk lightly I thought." Luke was clearly a bit annoyed with the misinterpretations from them both.

"Ok. I just wanted to be sure. I thought so too, but P..." she quickly trailed off and took a sip from her drink. "Ouch" Emily tried to cover that sound with a cough. Obviously Penelope kicked Emily under the table.  
"So to my last question you didn't answer before." Emily was now really enjoying this talk.  
"Mh, what question?" Luke sighed.  
"What are your intension towards Penelope?" Emily said with a big grin on her face, as Penelope looked at her in disbelieve.  
Luke shrugged. "Uhm, well I think I would like to have _that_ talk with Penelope alone if you don't mind."  
"Of course" Emily laughed while she drank the last bit of her cocktail, grabbed her things and began to stand up. "I leave you two to it. Have fun." Emily teased them both.  
"Thanks cupcake, really, thank you" Penelope was mumbling sarcastically after her. Emily turned around at the exit and gave them a wink.

When Emily was gone there was an intense silence on the table. Penelope concentrated on her drink, only once or twice giving Luke a little glare.  
Luke watched the women across from him with an affectionate smile. He could see that Penelope wanted to be far, far away. Her cheeks where flushed and she couldn't sit still.  
"Chica, don't you want to look at me?" Luke said in a whisper. "You don't need to be embarrassed, I'm the one who should be embarrassed. Since the whole team figured me out." Penelope looked up at him with a little smile. Luke gently reached for her hand laying on the table and took it in his hand. "That's not the way I wanted to tell you. I didn't even think you would have other feelings then friendship for me. But since you were jealous and talked with Emily about us..."  
Penelope gasped at that. "Newbie, I was not jealous! How do you even get that idea?"  
"Shhhhh." Luke interrupted her. "Ok, not jealous. Concerned. But there is no reason for that, you know that."

Luke rubbed her hand with his fingers. "I like you. Very much. You are so beautiful, and gentle and magnanimous," a grin in his voice, "I wanted you from that moment you were talking about your not existing boyfriend and your fingering techniques. You enchant me. From this moment on, I knew I wanted you to be mine. But I thought it was hopeless when you were all Ice queen to me."  
Penelope starred at him with disbelieve. There's _no_ way he could mean it that way. "Luke, thats not a thing you joke about. I'm sorry Emily brought this up, but you don't have to tease me about it."  
Luke was really perplexed. Not that he just laid his heart out before her, something he wouldn't have ever done if not for being Penelope the way she was, but she thought he was joking?  
"Garcia, Chica, look at me. I meant every word of it. You are special, I want you to believe me, please?" He said with an intense voice full of sobriety.  
"Really, you do?" Penelope asked, her voice full off inquiring.  
"Yes, I do" and with that he pulled her hand to his mouth and placed a little kiss on her palm.

"So, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night Chica?"

* * *

 _We choose those we like; with those we love, we have no say in the matter._ ~Mignon McLaughlin, The Neurotic's Notebook, 1960

* * *

 **I wanted this to be a one shot. But now I am not so sure. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I needed to write this down today. I hope I have time tomorrow for my other story, but this I just had to write today.  
**

* * *

 _Dreams say what they mean, but they don't say it in daytime language. ~_ Gail Godwin

* * *

" _Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow Chica?"_

Penelope glared at him "For real?"  
"Yes, for real. I wonder when you will finally start to believe me. I never lied to you." Luke smiled at her. Penelope never saw him smile like that, so full of life and happiness.  
"Handsome, you lied to me before."  
"Wait what? When?" Luke blinked at her with a stunned expression.  
"You remember when I bought some gifts for Roxy? The pink sweater? You said it was amazing. You lied." Penelope nodded her head while she was speaking.  
"Uhm, well, I wasn't exactly lying." Luke stumbled.  
"No? You hated it." Penelope said with a pressed voice.  
"It was amazing, maybe not the sweater, but that you bought Roxy a gift. I swear to you, I will never lie to you again. I am so, so very sorry." Luke was devastated. He didn't know what else to say.  
At that moment Penelope laughed out load. Luke's facial expression was too exquisite. He was totally confused. "I'm sorry" Penelope tried to hold back her laughter, "I was just kidding. I know that it wasn't exactly a lie and that you were just being nice." She could see Luke's face slowly began to relax and he began to grin.

"Whoa Chica, you really had me there." He chuckled. "I thought I have already ruined everything."  
They looked at each other and both smiled. "You never answered my question. Will you go out with me tomorrow beautiful? It's our day off, so we have much time, I mean if you don't have already plans?" Luke prayed that Penelope would say yes, he wanted her so badly, he was almost afraid of the intense of his feelings.  
"Yes, I mean, No, I mean. Argh. I mean I have no plans for tomorrow and yes, I would happily go out with you." Penelope couldn't believe this was happening. She dreamed of that for so long and would have never thought in a million years that he would have a real interest in her. Not that she thought of her in a bad way, she was happy with herself. Happy with her looks and her character. She knew she deserved happiness. But still, a man like Luke, who was so perfect, good looking and nice, who could have every women out there, he wanted to have her, liked _her_? When she liked him? It was like a fairytale coming true. _Don't rush it Garcia, he said he liked you and h want to go out with you. That doesn't mean it will work out. Or that he feels the same way you do._  
"Yes! You just made me a very happy men Chica." Luke couldn't take his eyes of off her. Not even when the waitress asked them if they wanted another round.

"You need to ask the Lady if she want another drink." Luke said to the waitress without looking at her.  
"No thank you, just the bill please" Penelope smiled at the waitress, as soon as she was gone she turned to Luke. "You know, that was not very kind of you not looking at her when you were talking with her."  
"Oh, uhm I didn't even realize. I was so distracted from your sweetness, that I obviously was very impolite. I will give her an extra large tip, okay?" Penelope gave Luke an approval nod.  
"So you don't want another drink, you want to go home? Already?" He really didn't wanted to see her go. Even it was only for a short time until he would see her again, he felt just so happy and relieved and a million other things at the same time, knowing finally that she also had feelings for him.  
"It was a long day handsome. And our last case was ruff. I wonder that you're not much more exhausted then I am. After all, it was you who chased the Unsub just a few hours ago and got punched in the face." Penelope was really getting tired, even when she was full of excitement and her heart wouldn't stop to beat faster, not to mention these crazy butterflies in her stomach.  
"First, I was not punched in the face. He punched me in my solar plexus. Second, he was really fast, strong and very well trained. And third," he hold out three fingers in the air, "when I am with you, nothing else matters, I could sit here for hours just looking at you and never get tired." Luke winked at her and wanted to say more but the waitress was coming back with their bill.  
"My treat." As Luke reached for his wallet to pay the bill and gave the waitress a very generous tip, Penelope's phone started to vibrate. She grabbed it and looked at it. _"Hey Penny, just curious whats happening. I want to know everything girl. Oh and maybe I mentioned something to JJ when I talked to her a few minutes ago. Maybe Ladies Night tomorrow? Oh, and Penelope – details!"_ Penelope let out a loud growl and rolled her eyes. 

"Everything ok?" Luke looked down at Penelope, standing next to her and apparently finished with paying.  
"Yes sugar, everything is fine. Just Emily. Shes nosy. And probably JJ will be soon too." Penelope's voice was a bit annoyed. "She want to know everything what we talked and want to have Girls-Night tomorrow."  
"Well you can say to her that you already have plans tomorrow with me. And that she will need to hold back her curiosity a little bit longer. Cause I will bring you home now." He held out a hand to help her up from her seat. When she took his hand he didn't let loose of hers. They started to walk to the exit, holding their hands. Both feeling a bit nervous but never the less happy.  
"You don't want to drive do you?"  
"No of course not. I had too much to drink. I´m stopping a taxi and get you to your home safely." Luke replied at Penelope who had rose an eyebrow.  
"Good. But you don't need to bring me home, you know? I can take a taxi and get home on my own."  
"Of course you can. But I would really feel better if you would allow me to get you to your home. Just to know you'll arrive safe." Luke waved at an on coming taxi. As the taxi stopped before them, he opened the door for Penelope and waited until she was settled. He then pushed the door close and walked to the other side and got in. 

"So you worry about me?" Penelope asked him, the taxi already on its way to her apartment.  
"Of course I do. I see too much everyday at work, not to be worried for someone I care so deeply. You can relay to that, don't you darling?"  
"Pheeeew of course I can. You know what's it like to be in my office when you are all out on a case, chasing evil monsters, getting punched, shot at and there's nothing I can do just to wait and hope? To wait for the phone call that you are all okay and the Unsub arrested? Full of fear that someday there will be a call that one of you got hurt? Thousand miles away from were I am?" Penelope said with a shaking voice, her eyes full of unshed tears.  
Luke squeezed her hand, reached with his other hand to her cheek and gently stroke over her soft skin. "It must be so hard for you. I can't even imagine. I could never do that. You are so strong and brave. And even with all the concern you feel, you still support us every day, make us laugh and let us forget the darkness we see every day. You are a very special and gentle women, Penelope Garcia. I admire you, everything about you." Luke was wondering where all these words were coming from. He was not a man of much words. _She really brings out the best of me._

"Thank you Luke, you're so sweet. I would never have thought that you would get how it feels to wait and hope not knowing what's going on." Penelope smiled at him and pressed her cheek into his palm. The rest of the drive they were silent. Looking at each other, enjoying their presence and holding hands.  
Too soon the taxi pulled over at the entrance of her apartment complex. Penelope began to open her purse to pay the driver, but Luke was already giving the driver the money. Penelope still rolled her eyes when he opened the car door for her.  
"Can you believe it? I really do get payed for my work at the bureau." She couldn't hold it back. Luke looked puzzled. "What?" He clearly didn't understand what she meant. They were walking the short way towards her door.  
"I meant, that I can pay my own expenses."  
"Of course you can. But I just want, I was raised that way. I want you to think the best of me. Sorry if I am overdoing it. If you want, you can pay tomorrow, if you want to?" Luke chuckled a bit. And then they were at her door, looking at each other, neither of them wanting to part from the other.  
"So what are your plans for our date tomorrow anyways Handsome?"  
"If it would be ok, I thought I could pick you up at one pm? If thats not too soon?" Penelope gave a nod, but was surprised of the time. She thought they would go out for dinner. "And for the rest, it will be a surprise. I know you like surprises." He said smiling at her.  
"Oh yes! I love surprises," Penelope was not far away from jumping up and down a little.  
"So, now that you know that I am home safe and sound, I will worry for you, not knowing if you get home safely."  
"Miss Garcia, I am an FBI Agent. I'm bad ass." Luke grinned at her. "But I will text you, alright? I wanted to do so anyway," Penelope giggled at that statement.  
"So, uhm, I guess its time to say good night then. Good night bad ass Luke." Why was it always so akward when it was time to say goodbye? 

Luke was still holding one of her hands. His other hand reached out for the side of her face. "Will you allow me to kiss you goodnight?" His voice now deeper then before. Penelope could only give him a little nod, not trusting her own voice enough not to crack.

She closed her eyes as he was leaning closer to her, both of his hands now on each side of her face, pulling gently her head to him. And then – finally – she felt his warm, soft lips on hers. Every thought that she may have had a second before, all vanished. She just felt him. His warm body, close to hers. Her heart beating so fast, her stomach dropping down as she were on a roller-coaster right now. The soft kiss lasted just a few moments, but for her it was an eternity and also to soon over. But Luke had no intention to stop the kiss just yet. One of his hands reached back to Penelope's neck pulling her even closer then before. His other hand placing on her back, pressing her against him. Starting to kiss her again. But this kiss was nothing then the kiss before. Where the first was gently and smooth, this was the opposite of it. Full of fire and compassion. Penelope thought her feet would give away any second, not believing they would hold her weight any longer. Luke's mouth escaped a little growl. A short time later he pulled away from Penelope. Both of their breathing heavy.

"I should better go. Before I loose all of my control. What are you doing to me Beautiful?" His voice so deep and dripping of, yes of what exactly? "Goodnight my love. I can't wait for tomorrow."  
"B... kchhh, bye L... Luke, g.. goo... goodnight" Penelope finally could somewhat reply, still not having full control over her voice and breahing. She could just stand there and blink.  
With a very bright grin Luke mentioned that her keys where still in her purse and that he would stay right at this point until she was through the door. Penelope looked at him puzzled, taking a moment to realize what he had said. She reached in her purse and pulled her keys out of it, dropping it on the ground when she tried to yank them into the lock. As she bend down to pick them up, _of course that must be happening – pull yourself together Garcia_ , Luke also bend down and their heads bumped into each other. "Fuck, sorry" Penelope just wanted to sink into the ground. Luke reached for her keys, took them and when both of them where standing straight up again he gave her the keys and also giving her a lightly kiss that felt like a breeze.  
With a last smile and a squeeze of his hand he turned around, walking away. Stopping a few feet away to make sure that Penelope was going in and closing the door. 

He lived fifteen minutes on foot away from her, never realizing that detail before. And on the whole way home he could only think about Penelope, their kiss, his deep feelings for her and the plans he had for tomorrow. He didn't know that he was smiling all the way. 

* * *

_How did it happen that their lips came together? How does it happen that birds sing, that snow melts, that the rose unfolds, that the dawn whitens behind the stark shapes of trees on the quivering summit of the hill? A kiss, and all was said._ ~ Victor Hugo

* * *

 **I hope you all still like it. I do have a few more ideas for this story. I know I have some difficulties with the past/present/future and having not so much of a big pool of vocabulary, but I do hope it's not too bad.  
I wish everyone of you a very good day. xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update. But my dog is sick and so I had other things on my mind. I will change the rating now for this one, just to be on the safe side. I also thought about changing the title. What do you guys think? Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 _I think we dream so we don't have to be apart so long. If we're in each others dreams, we can play together all night. ~_ Bill Watterson, Calvin & Hobbes

* * *

 _He lived fifteen minutes on foot away from her, never realizing that detail before. And on the whole way home he could only think about Penelope, their kiss, his deep feelings for her and for the plans he had for tomorrow. He didn't know that he was smiling all the way._

When Penelope closed the door behind her, she let out a little squeak. She was happy, her legs still like pudding and her heart pounding fast in her chest.

After she made herself more comfortably at home, in between a few dance steps, she sat down on the couch and looked at her phone. Waiting for the text Luke promised to send. She already had five new messages. Two from Emily and two from JJ. Both anxious to know what happened. The last message was that a new group room had opened. Started from Emily, JJ and also Penelope were in it.

 _Nosy girls_. But Penelope wasn't annoyed at all, she was too excited and wanted to share the good news with her friends. _I should write Derek. He would want to know everything and that I am finally nice to Luke and that I am happy._ So she wrote another message.

15 minutes away from where she lived, Luke opened the door to his house. Roxy was waiting for him, tail waggling welcoming him home.  
"Fine girl, how are you sweety?" Luke took the leash and went out with Roxy for their last round. When he came back, he changed into other clothes, gave Roxy some food and then sat down with a beer. Talking to Roxy, that maybe, hopefully, she will get finally a Mommy, and that that they would all have a great time tomorrow together. While he told Roxy how happy he was and what happened, he started to write Penelope.

"Hello sweetheart. Sorry it took so long, but I went for a walk with my other girl. She is very cute too, but not as cute as you. She is almost as excited as I am too see you later. We will pick you up at 1300. Don't wear nothing fancy, just something comfortable. Can't wait to see you beautiful. I miss you already. Have sweat dreams. Luke."

He then went into his bedroom, getting ready to go to bed. He couldn't sleep in tomorrow morning, since he needed to prepare some things for the next day and also needed to do some shopping.  
As he was laying in his bed, trying to sleep Luke's phone vibrated.

"Hey chocolate. Was starting to get a bit worried. So I don't only see you tomorrow but Roxy as well? That date is already getting better and better. Can't wait either. Dream of me. Kiss Penelope."

Luke smiled as he read the message, put his phone down and starred at the ceiling. When he closed his eyes, he saw Penelope. He thought about the kiss and how good it felt. How his heart pumped blood threw his vain, how much he desired her and how much he adored her. _She is so perfect. And loving. And goodhearted. Do I really deserve such an awesome women?_ With the thought of her in his mind, he faded to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, after a really good night sleep, he made some breakfast, went out with Roxy for an hour, jogging beside her. When he came back he went into the shower, wrote a shopping list, said to Roxy he would be back soon and went out.

After two hours of shopping, he prepared everything at home. It was almost time to pick up Penelope.  
He changed his outfit two times. Normally he doesn't care that much of his appearance but today, well today was special. He stood before the bathroom mirror, styled his hair more carefully, put some perfume on. When he finally finished it was really time to go.  
So he took all the things he prepared, Roxy's leash and went with Roxy on his side to the car. Roxy jumped in on the back seats.  
A few minutes later they were at Penelope's. She was already waiting outside.

"Hello beautiful" Luke went to Penelope and took on of her hands. "You ready?"

"If I would not be ready, I wouldn't stand outside, would I handsome?" Penelope gave him a smile and a little kiss on the cheek. She was wearing sneakers, a leggins and a t shirt with flowers on it. "My outfit ok for what you are planning?"

"Yes perfect. You look great." He led her to his car, opened the door for her and waited until she was all set. Then he walked to his side of the car and got in.

"Ohhhh, hello sweety. You are so cute. Yes you are. Such a fine girl." Penelope was turned around in her seat and petted Roxy. Roxy was also happy to see Penelope. Her tongue trying to lick Penelope, and her tail waggling as fast as she could.

"The drive will take about half an hour, I hope that's ok." Luke started to drive, in the direction that would bring them out of town.

"Of course it is. I am curious of where we're going. Oh, and before I forget. I shall say hello from Emily and JJ." Penelope was smiling all over her face.

"Thanks. So I hope they are not mad that you don't have time today for a girls night?" Luke smirked at Penelope and concentrated then again on driving.

"No of course not. They are happy for me. For us. They said, they knew all along that this would happen. I think the whole team bet on how long it would take us to start dating. But I did have to promise them that I would send them some information about our day and JJ also wanted some photos." Penelope let out a little sight but smiled all along. Luke also chuckled a bit. The rest of the drive they talked about their colleagues, and who would be the winner of the bet, among other things.

About half an hour later, they were out of town, Luke parked in front of a Forrest. "I hope you don't mind, but we need to go on foot for about fifteen minutes."  
He got out of the car, helped Penelope out and opened the back door so Roxy could jump out too. Then he opened the trunk and took out a blanket and a picnic basket. A very huge picnic basket.  
Luke held the blanket and the basket in one hand, with his other he reached for Penelope's hand and hold it the whole way.  
Roxy was running beside them, sniffling and marking.  
Ten minutes later they left the way in the Forrest and where going through some thicket. As they were through it, Penelope was standing there, mouth open and eyes blinking.

* * *

"I thought you may like it here. I come here often with Roxy and never saw another human being. It's so beautiful and quiet here."

"It is... It is amazing." Penelope looked around, couldn't believe such a place existed at least not so close to town. There was a little waterfall, with a small stream, some big stones on the side and a meadow with flowers on the other side. It was quiet, just birds singing and water splashing from the waterfall.

Luke led her down to the stream, helped her over it so she wouldn't get wet feed and when they reached the grass, under a tree, he put the blanket down and both set down on it. Roxy was already in the water playing and running.

"I hope you are hungry. I didn't know exactly what you wanted, so I bought a lot." Luke started to empty the picnic basket. There were plates and glasses, wine, cheese, grapes, sandwiches, strawberries, bread and a lot of other things.

"Are you planning to stay here for a few days?" Penelope chuckled at the sight of how much Luke brought with him.

"Well, not exactly." He grinned a little and rubbed over his cheek with one hand, an obvious sign he was a little embarrassed.

"Just kidding, everything is perfect. The sun is shining, this place is wonderful, you brought me to your spot and we are having picnic. I think this must be one of the best dates I have ever had."

Penelope reached for his face and pulled him closer. "Thank you." With her last words she put her lips on his. He instantly put his arms around her and intensified their kiss.

"I thought about that the whole time." Luke whispered as they both tried to get enough air in between the kisses.

Luke leaned against the tree, and pulled Penelope against him. Her head laid on his shoulders, her back against his chest and his arms around her. Both watching Roxy jumping in and out of the water.

"I could sit like this for hours." Penelope felt so safe and comfortable. "Mhhm, you smell so good."

Luke chuckled. "Well thank you I guess. And me too. I mean, I could sit here for hours too, with you in my arms. Roxy here with us. I have everything I could wish for."

* * *

After a little while of kissing and holding each other they began to eat and drink. They talked about a lot of things. When Roxy saw that they were eating, she came running from the water to get some treats. She shook of her wet fur right in front of them, Penelope let out a little shriek and Luke cursed.

"Ahh Roxy, you needed to do this right here, didn't you?" Roxy barked. Penelope laughed.

"Can I give her some of the cheese? I know she is on a strict diet." Not only Roxy looked at Luke with big brown eyes but Penelope as well.

"Okay, but just a little bit." Luke sighed. It was hard enough not to give in at Roxy when she looked at him that way, but with Penelope as well looking at him, with that smile, he couldn't say no.

When they finished eating, they sit back like before. Luke leaning against the tree, Penelope in his arms. Roxy was laying on their side and starting to snore a bit.

"It is a wonderful day, thank you Luke." Penelope was just happy. Happier then in a long time.

"I hope we will have days like this more often in the future." Luke gave her a little kiss. He felt at peace. Everything he wanted was right here, right at this moment. "I thought, later, when we are going back, I bring you home, so you can change, and we're going out for dinner. What do you think?"

"Mhm, it sounds great. But I don't know if I could eat anything later at all. Look, we still have so much food here and I wouldn't want it to get to waste. How about we will get back home and stay in? Watch a movie, eating the rest of it, Roxy with us and snuggling on the couch?"

"That sounds like a great plan, Pen." Luke smiled down at her. _Alone with her, on the couch, I hope I can behave myself. She's driving me crazy, even just laying in my arms like that._

"I like it when you call me Pen." She turned around, sitting now on his lap and started to kiss him.

He could feel her breasts on his, he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. One hand from Penelope was in his hair, the other on his neck. Both of them breathing fast and Luke let out a groan and finished the kiss.

"You are driving me crazy, my love. All I can think about is you, in my arms, and what I would want to do. But not here, not like this, not now." Luke's voice was deep and full with desire.

"I still can't get my head around that you want me Luke. But well, I can feel how much you want me right now." Penelope said with a big smile. "And believe me, I want you just as bad, but you are right. There will be a better place and a better time. Soon." She grinned at him and got off his lap.

As soon as she was gone from his arms, he missed her there. But gladly it was just for a short time, she drank some wine and got back to him.

* * *

They were there for another two hours, playing with Roxy, talking and kissing. The sun started to go down and they packed their things. Both of them a bit nervous and anxious at the same time, thinking of what the rest of the evening will yield.

As there were walking back, hand in hand, stopping to steal some kisses in between, soon they were back on the trail. A few minutes later, close to the car, Roxy began to bark and running into the Forrest away from the trail.

"Roxy stop, come here!" Luke shouted, wondering whats got into Roxy. She never ran off like this.

Roxy stopped a few feet, still barking and growling. "Wait here, I'll be right back." Luke gave Penelope the blanket and the basket and went after Roxy. She was near a little deer crossing, and as Luke got closer he saw someone lying on the ground under some bushes.

 _Damn it._ In his line of work he knew instantly what he would find. He got a bit closer, trying not to destroy evidence and saw a dead women lying there. Naked, blonde, about 35 to 40 years old, stab wounds in the chest and abdomen but not much blood.

"Penelope, call the Police right now." Luke put Roxy's leash on her and went back to Penelope, who was already on her Phone talking.

"We must have disturbed the Unsub, if not for Roxy... We would have never found the body. I want you to go back to the car with Roxy, and lock yourself in. It will take a few minutes before the police will be here. I need to look around, if the Unsub is still here somewhere. Roxy will protect you." Luke took the things out of her hands and put them down.

"I don't want to leave you. What if he is near the car?" Penelope's voice was shaking. She never thought that this day would end this way.

"Roxy will protect you, and I'm near you. Can you shoot?" Luke asked her and bend down on one knee to retrieve a small gun from his ankle. Penelope could only nod.

Luke gave her the small gun, actually it was a small caliber revolver, and the leash for Roxy.

"Go, everything will be fine. When you hear something or see something, just shout. I'm only a few feet away."

Penelope started to walk the way back to the car. Turning around after a few feet to look back. Luke was holding his service weapon and got back to the deer crossing. As if he knew that she stopped and looked at him, he turned around, gave her a smile and a nod. _Where did he have his service weapon the whole time?_ The thought accord to Penelope, but she dismissed it as irrelevant.

Soon after, she was back at the car, closing the door and locking herself in with Roxy. A few minutes later, she was close to a nervous break down, her phone started to ring.

"Pen, call the team, send them the coordinates. I found other bodies. I be with you in five minutes." Luke ended the call and Penelope began to dial Emily's number.

* * *

 _The human spirit needs places where nature has not been rearranged by the hand of man._ ~Author Unknown 

* * *

**So I hope you liked it. Soon there will be more updates. Maybe even today. Wish you all a good Sunday. xo Winkey02  
**


End file.
